


恢恢

by AsFirework



Category: All光 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFirework/pseuds/AsFirework
Summary: 路人是一米八八大帅哥，超级变态妇科医生+小孕妇不是双性人，不是omega，是普通的男人怀孕了怀孕+产检细节不可考，一切设定都是为了开车墙坚预警，可以接受再看，接受不了快跑这次真的很过分，大家当成原耽看吧
Kudos: 10





	恢恢

**Author's Note:**

> 路人是一米八八大帅哥，超级变态  
> 妇科医生+小孕妇  
> 不是双性人，不是omega，是普通的男人怀孕了  
> 怀孕+产检细节不可考，一切设定都是为了开车  
> 墙坚预警，可以接受再看，接受不了快跑  
> 这次真的很过分，大家当成原耽看吧

0

欢迎回来。

1

医生看病的科室是禁止抽烟的，尤其是在妇产科这种柔弱的孕妇和新生儿出生的地方。

可我现在很想抽支烟，现在没有病人，我打开手机，里面播放着我这几个月一直用来纾解欲望的短片：一个染着粉金色头发的年轻男妓，被人抓着头发按在沙发上操弄。

四肢纤长，腰细肤白，被捆着手腕，欲拒还迎，青涩，爱哭，叫床的声音很好听。

我暗自感叹他完美契合我所有的性癖。

尽管已经看过许多遍，可我的欲望还是有了抬头的趋势，只好去洗手间解决。

洗完手我回到办公室，那坐着一个高瘦的男孩，带着渔夫帽和口罩，穿着宽大的卫衣和阔腿裤，看起来很年轻。

护士见我回来，忙说：“您可回来了，医生！这位小伙子等您很久了。”

“不好意思，”我冲护士诚恳的笑了笑，“刚才去了趟病房，你可以先去忙别的了，谢谢。”

我坐到椅子上，拿出病历本和笔，面前的小伙子还是盯着地板一言不发。

“陪女朋友来的吗？”

他坐在那轻轻地摇了摇头。

这倒是出乎我的意料了，我用尽量温柔的语气问他会不会走错科室了。毕竟这是妇产科，最不可能给男人看病的地方。

他又摇了摇头。

我被他这幅样子搞得有些不耐烦，但出于职业道德我耐心地请他和我说一下他的情况，可他依旧沉默不语。就在我想提醒他不要耽误别人看诊时间的时候，他开了口：

“医生，我…”

他声音颤抖地不行，我才发现，他在哭。

“我好像怀孕了。”他抽泣着。

我走到他身边，递给他一张面巾纸：“检查了么。”

他摘下口罩擦眼泪，我终于看到了他的脸。他的骨相很好，瘦削的脸颊和下巴，高挺的眉骨和鼻梁。他抬起脸看我，眼睛里是对陌生人的客气和疏离，他朝我生挤出一个微笑，我看见了他浸过泪水、丰俊上扬的眼睛，还有眼下的泪痣。

是令我着迷的那种长相，他明明什么都没做，我却觉得他在诱惑我。我人生第一次因在上班期间看情色录像而内疚。

“谢谢医生，”他支支吾吾的说，“我…我用那个…验孕棒查了一下…”

“再仔细查一下吧，去让护士给你抽血。”

我倒了一杯冰凉的水，一饮而尽。

男子怀孕几率很小很小，我在美国和老师从事男子生育方向研究的时候，见过的病例也不多。我万万不敢想，我刚上班不久居然就被我碰上了。

当然更不敢想象的应该是我面前这个男孩，他几乎把害怕写在了脸上。他脸色苍白憔悴，嘴唇都咬充血了。

“别怕。”我拍拍他的肩膀，试图让他放松。

他对我道谢，然后推门走了出去。

我看着他的挂号单，上面写着人工流产。他叫夏之光，从身份证号上看只有18岁，刚刚成年三个月。

初步验血结果出来后，我又见到了夏之光，他看起来似乎没有之前那样不堪一击了，我让护士倒了温水给他。

“你的确怀孕了。”

夏之光点了点头，急忙问我什么时候可以动手术，他需要去跟导员请假，请几天合适。

我从心里对他更加不屑，可能这种不屑写在了我的表情里，让他看起来更局促了。为了让自己看起来不那么刻薄，我说：“你们课多么？我可以拜托我内科的同事开一张肠胃炎的假条给你，你也可以多休息也几天。”

“没谢谢你医生！”他听了我的空许诺连忙开心地道谢，表情变得生动了许多。

这个天真烂漫的小傻瓜，我想，也不知道让他怀孕的是哪个走运的家伙。

他又问我什么时候可以安排手术。

“不急，我们做一个全身检查，看看胎儿的发育情况，再看看你的身体情况。”

他懵懂地点点头，那好吧。

我忽然意识到我一直忽略了一个很大的问题。

“之前忘了问，恕我冒昧，你的伴侣呢？”

他咬着嘴唇，泫然若泣的样子很容易激发男人的兽欲。我一向喜欢爱哭的男孩，让我更想伤害他，让他哭出来。

“他压着你做了多少次啊，就算有子宫，男人也不是那么容易受孕的。”

他使劲的摇摇头，泪水被甩了眼眶，他用袖子擦了擦，什么都没说。

“他同意你流产么？”

呵，现在知道哭了，做爽了的时候怎么没想着避孕呢。我早看出他有难言之隐，偏不怀好意地一问到底。

“你不会不知道孩子的爸爸是谁吧。”

他擦了擦眼泪，眼眶通红似乎要滴出血来。他一个字一个字地说：“这是我一个人的孩子。”

我看着这幅画面，嘴上什么都没说可心里却不屑极了，我给几个说过这样的话的女孩子做过手术，那些女孩走的时候会轻佻地把名片塞进我的白大褂口袋，她们无一例外是那种职业。大概他做这一行的时候，没想到自己会怀孕吧。所以我想他也是一个挺可怜的小男妓。

他哭哭啼啼的样子更让我有折辱的欲望，反正这时候病人不多，我想和他慢慢玩。

“可能是什么时候怀上的你清楚吗？”

“是三个月前。”

三个月前？我心脏漏了一拍。

“胎儿可能已经超过十周了，你做好心理准备。”

他不明所以。根据我的指示，他摘下帽子露出头发，浅金色的头发长出了一截黑色，在他头上有一股怪异的美感。我对他进行全身检查，他撩起卫衣，露出纤细柔软的腰肢，我按向他的腹部，他原本坚硬的腹肌消失了，取而代之的是一片柔软。

他的皮肤细腻，肉体太过诱人，我命他把上衣脱掉躺好。他还穿了一件内衣，是中学女生的样式，纯情的想让人把它撕成碎片。他红着脸把内衣脱下来。

他以前平坦的胸部已经开始发育了，乳晕大了一圈却依旧是淡淡的粉色，我伸手去触碰，他下意识想伸手挡住，我带着口罩一本正经地编瞎话说他是男人，所以我必须要检查乳腺发育的情况，他犹豫了一下，听话地把手放在裤子两边任我处置。我用手包裹住他的胸部揉弄，柔软饱满的手感令我很满足，我两只手变本加厉地揉捏着，他的乳房很柔软，我戏弄般地抓成一团又放开。

“它们发育的很好，你的乳房已经做好了哺乳的准备。”  
我弄疼了他，他紧紧的咬着嘴唇避免发出尴尬的呻吟，泪水从他紧闭的双眼中滑落。我拨弄他挺立的乳头，掐掐捏捏，他敏感地发颤小声地哼叫，受不住这样的刺激，他把腿蜷了起来，我命令他把腿放平，又装作无意地按到了他胯下之物，那里已经有了反应。我和他说腿可以分开一些，于是把手伸向他紧并在一起的大腿内侧，他的裆部有些发潮，显然已经已经被我玩弄湿了。

小荡妇。

我想到这，隔着裤子捏了一下他的软肉。

他不知道是真傻还是装傻，隐忍得配合着，像一只待宰的羊羔，似乎完全没有意识到我是在对他进行性骚扰。

我把冰凉的耦合剂淋在他微微隆起的腹部，坏心思地在他胸膛上也淋了一些，使他整个胸部像被啃舔湿了，又像是铺满淫液口水或润滑剂，淫荡至极。他紧闭双眼咬白了嘴唇，一副被欲望折磨的表情。我简直想用手机把这一幕拍下来。他的乳头已经被我揉捏成深红色，我又用超声探头肆意地玩弄他，欣赏他失态的表情。

我满意了。于是步入正轨，按下开关，用超声探头在他的腹部游走，显示屏上出现了他腹中的景象。

“那团阴影就是你的孩子。”

他睁开眼睛，他的眸子被水雾缭绕，干净澄澈。他盯着显示屏，目不转睛。

我告诉他，他来得太晚了，胎儿已经成型了，只能引产。可他的子宫发育得不好，对于男人来说他怀孕的年纪太小了，如果引产势必牵连子宫，不仅可能导致丧失生育能力还极有可能引发血崩。这种情况下，医院不可能为他做流产手术。

他越听越惊恐，瞳孔剧烈的颤抖。

“我建议你把他生下来。”

“这绝不可能！”他坐了起来。

“这关乎性命，不能意气用事。你还年轻。把孩子爸爸找来，一起谈一谈。”

“您做不了的话，我换一家医院试试！”

“没有医生会给你做手术的。你选择这里的时候一定查过了，这里是全国首屈一指的妇产医院。他们给你挂我的号，是因为我在美国的时候一直和老师从事这方面研究，有很多帮男子接生的经验，在核心期刊上发表过论文，在这个领域，我很专业。”

他赤裸着上身躺在平台上，一手捂着肚子，另一只手掩着眼睛抽泣。他呜咽着，颤抖着。

“穿上衣服吧，我们想想办法。”

他用纸巾简单地擦了擦腹部，穿上衣服和我坐下来聊。他纠结了很久，把他的故事讲给了我。

“那天…我和男朋友还有一堆哥们去ktv包夜庆祝成年，我喝了一些酒头很晕就去上厕所，出来的时候没看清楚走错了包厢。”他的声音都在颤抖。

男朋友？

“那个包厢是空的，我正打算退出来的时候被身后的人压住了。我不知道他是什么时候出现的…我…”

我帮他补充：“也许他从很久前就注意到你了。”

夏之光没有接我的话，继续说：“那个人把我推到沙发上，把我强暴了。”

“强暴？”我声音有些激动。

“对。”

“所以说你不是男——？”我把妓憋回肚子里。

“不是什么？”他困惑地说。

“不是…自愿的？”

“当然不是，那是我的…我的第一次…也是唯一一次，所以我很确定孩子是那个禽兽的。”

“你居然…居然没吃药吗？”我激动起来。

“我怎么会知道…”他被我拔高的声音吓得哭了出来，“我怎么会知道啊…”

他的眼泪滴在灰色的阔腿裤上，晕开很大一片深色，他用手扣着那片深色。

“我醒来后他不在了，我的后面黏糊糊的还塞了一小卷现金，我害怕极了，立刻去找我的男朋友和他说了这件事，他给了我一巴掌，然后骂我是…骂我是…”

他无法再回忆下去，他的手指插进头发里狠狠地拽着，我的心嗵嗵地跳着，去拉他的手试图让他平静下来。

“别说了，夏先生，”我不忍心看他沉浸在痛苦的回忆里，“别说了。”

他做了一个深呼吸，尽量平静地说：“我们分手了。我不是没想过报警，可，可是挨了那一巴掌之后，我真的害怕让别人知道！真的怕。”

“我根本没想到会怀孕，我根本不知道自己有子宫，也从来没来过月经。我以为难受想吐恶心头晕都是失恋后我没心思吃饭导致的。等确定我是怀孕了之后去ktv想看看监控，他们说时间过去太久了，监控早就删除了。我根本找不到孩子的爸爸。”

他用力地拉着我的手，我的手被捏得很痛。

“所以医生，我不能留着这个孩子。”

“我才刚满十八岁啊！”

“我的人生还没开始呢，这种事为什么要发生在我身上！”

他看向我，他的眼睛不再充满清澈和诱惑，取而代之的是无可奈何的怨恨，我被他的眼神吓到了，下意识地去掏烟盒，却意识到烟盒不在我的白大褂口袋里。

“…你父母知道了吗？”

“我不能让他们知道，”他喊叫起来，“我是学舞蹈的，他们花了多少心血培养我，我怎么能让他们失望！”

我无言以对，把他抱在怀里，任凭他撕心裂肺地哭。

“这不怪你，夏先生。”

“这不怪你。”

半晌，他抬起头，明亮的大眼睛已经哭肿了。

“医生，算我求你，我真的不能留着这个孩子。”

我艰难地提醒他，孩子已经十二周了，错过了流产的最佳时期，只能引产，以他的身体状况和子宫发育情况做引产，只可能是一尸两命。

他听完，眼神空洞地坐在那，忽然他跪在地上：“求求您医生，帮帮我吧。”

我扶他起来，我和他见面时他总在哭，他哭的那么美，让人不由自主地想毁坏他又想保护他，我自诩是冷血的医生，从不对病人真情实感，尤其是来做人流的这种不珍惜生命的患者，可他的每一声抽噎都像在凌迟我的心脏，我想如果我放他走或是自取灭亡了，我这一生都会活在噩梦的折磨中。

“生下来吧，”我替他擦干眼泪，“和我在一起，我照顾你们。”

2

第二天，我去宿舍帮夏之光把行李收拾好，搬进了我的公寓。公寓是父母为我准备的婚房，三室两厅，足够宽敞，身为同志的我本以为今生都不会结婚了，没想到它竟迎来了另一个主人。

我为他和孩子戒了烟。夏之光一开始叫我医生，我嫌他生分，他就淘气地叫我大叔，后来发现我虽然读医科留过洋却只比他大八岁就以后改口叫了哥。

夏之光住在我家里的这些天，越来越信任依赖我，和我分享很多事情，他养的猫，他的童年，他的学校生活。他在老家养了三只猫还有一只鹦鹉，他给我看图片看视频，他手舞足蹈的样子很可爱。我说等孩子大一些了可以把它们接来养，他兴奋地亲我的脸颊。

他是学跳舞的，骄傲地给我看过他舞蹈比赛一等奖的视频，他真的很有天份，跳得很好，我不懂艺术，却第一次从舞蹈中看到那么强烈生命力。他听着我的夸奖，心酸地说以后有了宝宝不知道还能不能跳舞。我摸着他的头发告诉他，他不必为任何人或事物放弃理想。他感动得又哭又笑。

他在学校的生活如常，他前男友是他跳舞刚刚认识的，不在他们学校，彼此也没有过多交集，所以他的遭遇没有传出去。好在他又高又瘦，骨架不算小，加上之前一直练舞蹈腹部肌肉很紧实，四五个月的时候看起来也不显怀。我有空就开车送他去上课，没空他就自己打车去。他抵抗力很弱，五月份还被我逼着穿宽松的卫衣，看起来只是有一点圆润，和一般男生没什么区别。

只是他最近不能跳舞了，每天回家只能压压筋，做一些孕妇瑜伽。期末考试的时候，他怀着孕没法做技巧，所以成绩是平平无奇的良，他很失落，我带他去吃大餐他又马上开心起来。放暑假的时候，胎儿已经六七个月了，他每天在家听胎教音乐，戴着金丝边眼镜看育婴书和胎教书，无聊了就帮阿姨做饭。我看书的时候，他会帮我泡茶。

我和他说好好休息不必这么辛苦，让阿姨做这些就好，他说他不好意思在我家白吃白喝白住。

“没有关系啊，我就当是养了一只猫。”

我揉揉他的头发，把手放在他的肚子上揉了揉：“一只怀孕的小母猫。”

他脸刷的一下红了，随之而来红了眼眶。

“对不起，哥。”他抱住我的脖子，他又哭了，泪水打湿了我的脖子，不过这不让我讨厌，因为我超级喜欢看他落泪的样子。

“谢谢你不嫌弃我，以后……以后，我也给你生一个孩子！”

我被他认真的样子逗笑了，我亲亲他流过泪的眼睛和泪痣，又去吻他的嘴唇，我边吻他边把手伸进衣服里去揉捏他饱涨的胸部，怀孕使它们大了许多，像一对可爱的小包子。我每每摸过他胸前的红豆，他就在我的手下颤抖，他乖顺地配合我的索取，情难自禁地闷哼。

我心满意足的放开他，他的嘴唇被吮吸成深红色，我刮了一下他的鼻头，像哄孩子一样：

“小傻瓜，这就是我的孩子。”

他又感动的落泪了，感激地主动吻了上来，他的吻技很青涩，可我却很受用。他的情欲已经被我撩拨上来，之前出于歉意也好报恩也好，他小心翼翼地用嘴和手帮我解决过，那种讨好的神情让我觉得我是罪人。

今晚一切都很好，昨天做过产检，孩子发育的很好，他的指数一切正常。他已经入情了，接吻的空隙，我用手摸过去他下面湿漉漉一片。

“哥，别…”

他推拒我，眼睛里却是盈盈的笑意：“别在这。”

“小骚货。”

我把他抱到卧室的床上，边吻他边把手向后探去，那里如同沼泽吸引我深陷其中，他有子宫，所以会从后穴流出分泌的液体，我的手指插入他的后穴搅弄，带出几根黏丝。我准备去拿套，他却阻止我了：“进来吧，哥。你是第一个让我心甘情愿献身的男人。”

我听完不再说话，把早已坚挺的分身拿出来，上面已经流满了腺液。

“你会痛吗？”

“不会，”他躺在我身下，乖巧的像一个拯救灾祸的天使，“我爱你，怎么会痛呢。”

我得了他的准许，从他的身后塞进去，刚进入一小截，他便痛的惊呼一声。我立马停下了我的动作，向他道歉。他说没关系，我却不想再做下去了。

“你是嫌我脏吗？哥哥。”他眼睛红了，我让他误会了。

“怎么会？”

我开口带着淡淡的鼻音，不知何时，我居然流出了眼泪。

“哎呀，你怎么哭了呀？”

他凑过来吻我，他用嘴唇温柔地摩擦着我的眼角，像羽毛一样轻。

“我只是想，你被强暴的时候得有多痛啊。”

“我不要你同情我，”他看着我的眼睛说，“我要你爱我，哥哥。”

他说这句话的时候像迪士尼童话里勇敢无畏的小公主，在一起的这几个月他一直源源不断地带给我惊喜。他爬到我的身上，对着我的性器缓缓地坐了下去，他没有任何骑乘的经验，每坐下一寸都会发出痛苦的呻吟，他把我的全部含入体内后，精液从他秀气的性器中射了出来。他满足地发出喟叹，脖子扬起像一只天鹅。

他的身体里面紧致温暖湿润，包裹着我，让我仿佛身处天堂，我忘形地挺动，顶的他断断续续地呻吟。我看见他紧锁的眉头，心疼的对他说别做了，他却拉着我的手让我摸摸他，他拉着我的手去触碰他的阴茎、肚子、胸部。我摸着我们交合的地方，那里亲密无间，随着抽插带出透明的水渍，一片黏腻，他真的属于我了。

我凝视他因孕育生命而比之前丰腴的身体出神，他把手轻轻的撑在我的胸肌上，笑着问我他帅不帅。我被他嘚瑟的表情逗笑了，突然恶作剧般的使劲顶他，他毫无防备地射了出来，快感让他半张着嘴露出小舌。

他沉浸在情欲之中，被操出了一身薄汗，在灯光下闪闪发亮。

“你好美。”

我由衷地感叹。

我把沉浸在快感余韵中的他压倒，从身后一点一点的操他，我吻他高贵的脖颈，用手抚摸他每一寸皮肤，我抚摸着他的肚子，那里的生命时不时地会踢他一下，这真的有一个孩子，这孩子也许会像他一样好似一道光，活泼又明亮。

“慢一点…求你…哥哥…”

他叫床的声音奶奶的，像是在撒娇，真的很好听。

他的g点很浅，用手指就能摸到，所以我的分身毫不费力地找到了他的g点，坏心眼的顶弄着，他陡然拔高了声调。

“是这里吗，宝贝。”

“不要碰那，哥哥…哈…”

他想要躲避，却被我死死搂在怀里。

“叫老公。”

我堵住他的马眼，撞击他的宫口，考虑到胎儿，我不敢太用力，慢慢的磨蹭着。

“哈…啊……不要闹了…”他转过头撒娇似的和我接吻，我很满意他被我调教出来的吻技，手上却不放过他。

“乖一点宝贝，叫老公。”

“…啊…老…老公…”

“呵，真乖。”

我猛烈地抽插着，快到了的时候我拔了出来射在了他的脸上。他的脸上混合着精液和被我操出来的生理泪水，斑驳一片。

我用手机拍了下来，他的睫毛和红唇上都挂着白浊。他又被我弄脏了。

纵情后他窝在我的怀里，羞赧地小声嘟囔自己大概是不幸的人中最幸运的一个，他的头发长长了一些，从后面看像一颗栗子，可爱极了。这个发型让他看起来像个中学生。当初刚搬过来的时候，他的头发黑黄不接，我笑他像杂毛狗，他说怀孕染头发对宝宝不好，我就拉他去理发店剪短了。

“以后把头发再染回粉金色好不好。”

夏之光愣住了，显然粉金色的头发引发了他不堪回首的回忆。我心脏漏了一拍，耽于情欲让我一时失言。

“我喜欢粉金色，染给我看好不好。”

我抓起他纤白如玉的手指放在唇边细细地吻着。

他咬咬嘴唇，极不情愿地答应了。

其实我见过他粉金色头发的样子，他当时意识不清，可我是清醒的。

那个强暴他的人，是我。

3.

一月份的时候，我和家里安排的门当户对的女朋友分手了，并和家里出了柜。朋友约我到他开的ktv唱歌疏解心情，一进走廊我就看见一个粉金色头发的男孩被一个高大的男人按在墙上亲吻，男人粗大的手伸进他的黑色上衣里抚摸着。ktv灯光昏暗，打在他粉金色的头发上既纯洁又堕落，他被玩弄得娇喘连连，喘息的片刻他抬起眼睛扫过了我，不等他目光落定，又被高大的男人吻住了。那一眼让我愣在那，他的两颗泪痣像兴奋剂一样扎在我的心上。

身边的朋友顺着我的目光看过去，骂了一句艹，陈少又在这发情了。

他揽住我的肩膀小声说：“这哥们常客，每次来都叫鸭子，别看了，一会我给你也叫一个！”

“鸭子？”我惊诧他居然是鸭子吗？

“就是‘王子’，说白了就是男妓，一晚两千就能上三垒。”

我摇摇头说不用了跟他走进包厢，包厢里已经坐满了人，有几个穿黑衣服的男孩女孩很面生，一副讨好的样子依偎在我的朋友们中间，我瞬间明白了这就是朋友口中的“王子”“公主”。

我没什么游戏的兴致，脑海里一直都是那两颗泪痣和那双眼睛。我拿着烟盒说去趟洗手间。

我在卫生间想着那一幕撸动，想着他的眼睛、他的呻吟、他的颤抖，想象我亲吻他、进入他、弄坏他，我要疯狂了，我疯狂地羡慕那个陈少，我想要得到那个男孩。我难道真得找个男妓还排解欲望？我正沉浸在自慰的愉悦中出神，卫生间变的嘈杂起来。

“陈少牛逼，那几下都他妈给我看硬了。”

“爷也好久没他妈碰到夏之光这种货色了，倍儿干净。又纯又欲，勾人极了。”

“酒也喂了，药也给他吃了，您打算什么时候办他呀。”

“回去就办，给你们几个开开眼。”

然后是一片兴奋地惊呼声。

“那我可以亲亲他么。”

“这不废话！等爷艹晕他，你们甚至可以艹他！咱们哥们有福同享嘛。”

“卧槽！真的？！要么怎么都说陈哥大方！”

我推门出去只看到了他们的背影，我认出了为首的那个，是刚才把那个男孩按在墙上的家伙。

我靠在洗手台上满脑子都是那个粉金色头发的男孩，他是叫夏之光吗，我感叹这个花名真好听，极致的纯粹和极致的炽烈。

夏之光忽然就出现在了我的视线里，迈着虚浮的步子走进了洗手间隔间，从里面传来了干呕的声音。我大脑一片空白，我的意淫对象就出现在了我的身边。他从隔间出来，在水池前洗完手又在洗脸，看起来很难受。他身上有香水的味道，浓郁又廉价，和他高贵卓绝的脸庞形成绝妙的冲突。他趴在水池前，低腰裤露出一节纤细腰肢，盈盈一握。

他接了一个电话：“陈哥？我在洗手间，嗯嗯，没事！我等一下回去！嗯嗯！别急嘛~”

他很自然的和那边撒娇，似乎是喝醉了又不太像喝醉了，两颊有不自然的红晕。他挂掉电话看见了我，他冲我笑了一下。他的眼神迷蒙飘忽，笑容却比红宝石还要夺目诱人，我想就算褒姒在世也不过如此，他说：

“帅哥，你挡到我了。”

在狭窄的门口，我侧身给他让路，他经过我身旁，头发扫过我的下巴。我鬼使神差地跟了上去。他推开了一个包厢的门，那个包厢没有人，他嘟囔了一句走错了，后退撞到了我身上。他的屁股摩擦了我的下体，我真的再也忍不住了。我想不过是一个男妓，我不上他，也会有别人上他的，他给谁上不都一样吗，就算截胡了多给点钱不就得了。

我把他推进包厢，反手关上门把他压在身下，他惊慌地问我是谁。包厢里没开灯，他根本看不清我的脸。他试探得开口：“陈哥？是你吗？”

我没有回答，揪住他的头发和他接吻，他的吻技很生涩，毫无抵抗力的被我掠夺，他喝醉了站都站不稳，我边吻他边迫不及待地脱下他的卫衣。他的腰果然很细。我喜欢完全掌控别人，于是我又解下他的腰带，把他的手捆在身后。

“你要做什么呀，陈哥。”

他说话有可爱的小鼻音，软绵绵地像是在撒娇。我使劲搂着他的后背禁锢住他，揉捏他胸前的红豆，啃咬舔弄他小巧的喉结，他发出的呻吟让我身心愉悦。我常年健身，又比他高多半头，毫不费力地把他推倒在沙发上。

他躺在沙发上喘着，整个房间都是他喘息的声音。

“他们玩过你了吗。”

“我操他妈的？！你是谁？！”

他听到我陌生的声音吼叫着挣扎起来，我死死的按住他，他的手被捆着于是抬起腿狠狠地踹了我一脚，疼得我直接给了他一巴掌，清脆的声音昭示这一巴掌结结实实地落在了他的脸上。

“他付了你多少钱啊？让你这么忠贞。”

他挨了我一巴掌之后趴在那一动不动，我解下我的领带蒙在他的眼睛上，伸手去脱他的裤子，隔着内裤我摸到了一手湿乎乎的液体，我难以置信地拉开拉下他的内裤。他剧烈挣扎起来，我的食指和中指不顾他的挣扎径直捅进他的后穴，那里也是湿漉漉的，像是灌好了一瓶润滑剂，柔软又紧致，已经完全准备好迎接他人的进入。

“还挺有职业道德。”

“操你妈，放开我！！”他哭着骂我，又软又奶的哭腔一点威慑力都没有。

“没人教过你吗小婊子，欲拒还迎的把戏一次就够了，多了惹人讨厌。”

我捏住他的下颌骨让他无法咬人，把手指塞进他的嘴里夹住他的舌头。

“舔湿了，一会操你。”

“唔…”

我抽出手指在他的后穴探索，另一只手压在他的身上。他在我耳边一直不断地骂着，我不理会他，心里想现在让他把体力浪费掉也挺好。摸到一个点的时候，他咒骂的声音变成了止不住的呻吟和哭叫。

我又摸了几下确认，他居然爽得从后穴喷出了液体。

“我艹，你g点好浅，后穴还会出水，真适合挨操啊。是天生的还是被人调教出来的？”

“放你妈的屁，畜生，滚开！”

我脱下内裤塞进他的嘴里：“安静一会儿，一会有的是时间给你叫。”

我亲吻他的脖子，听着他喉咙发出难耐的闷哼，我爱死了这个声音，我抓着他捆在一起的手腕，把半勃的分身塞到他的后穴里。尽管非常湿润，但他排斥着我的进入。

我俯下身体舔弄他的耳朵，轻轻吹气：“让我进去宝贝，我一定让你爽。”

他摇晃着脑袋拒绝配合，我失去了耐心直接用蛮力捅了进去，他发出剧烈的悲鸣。

我吻着他的乳首一点一点温柔地前进着，他渐渐适应了我的节奏，也被我撩拨起了情欲，随着我的操弄上上下下地摆动腰肢，哼吟着，像是美丽的软体动物。

他的乖顺讨好了我。我按开一旁灯的开关，他的肉体暴露在昏暗的灯光下，脖子上都是斑驳的吻痕，可我也不确定那是谁留下的。我把内裤从他嘴里拿出来，拿来一旁的手机打开录像，对着这句美丽的身体。

“是不是被我操出感觉了，小骚货？”

他刚才的蛮横消失的无影无踪，他抽泣着，用卑微的语气哀求我说：“…不要…放过我，求求你…啊…”

“慢一点…啊…出去…”

“哈…好大…不要…要坏了…”

“别急，我还没到最大呢。”

我并不是怜香惜玉的人，继续在他的身体上驰骋，分身在他的身体里变大。我用语言不断羞辱他，他一直断断续续地呻吟着、求饶着，不断地射出精液。这一切都被我用录像记录了下来，他的眼睛始终被蒙着，他对这一切一无所知。

直到我突然发现了他身体居然藏着一个更深的地方。

“这是？”

他已经精疲力竭了，对我说的任何话都做不出回应。

我顶到了一个像是宫口一样的地方：“你有子宫？”

他粗喘着，用大腿夹紧了我。

我忽然想起陈哥的哥们那句“药也给他喂了”，难道是说避孕药？他们都知道这个秘密？一股火涌了上来，我更加疯狂地摩擦着那一点。

“好痒啊…我好难受…”

我依然研磨他的宫口，亲眼看着他逐渐失控。

“进来…射进来…求你…”

他讨好般地抬腰配合我，我不知道他和多少人说过这样的话，他意乱情迷，主动地为我打开了宫口，我如他所愿把精液全部射了进去。

他大口大口的呻吟着，我吻了上去，他回应着我，发出甜腻地闷哼。

“再来？”

他懵懂地点了点头。

我第二次把精液射进他身体的时候，他已经晕了过去，我把阴茎拔出来，白色的液体从他的后穴流了出来，我神清气爽地穿上衣服，想再和我的小男妓玩最后一个情趣游戏，我把钱夹里所有大概有三千多的现金，卷成一卷塞进他无法闭合的后穴，把精液全都留在他的身体里。

那时我还不知道，我犯了多大的一个错误。

在医院他摘下口罩的时候我就认出他了，可他忘记了我，在他眼里我也许只是一个借过的陌生人。他有着让人过目不忘的美丽，只是我一直以为他是男妓，也没想过孩子会是我的，所以蔑视他的不自爱，戏弄着他，直到他哭着把他的遭遇和盘托出，我才意识到是我毁了属于他的美丽人生。

这半年我对他悉心关护，尽全力让他开心、让他爱上我。我打算等他生产完，再把这一切告诉他，乞求他的原谅。我会补给他一次浪漫的求婚、一场盛大的婚礼、一段甜蜜的蜜月，以及一个被保护宠爱的人生。

4

夏之光怀孕八个月的时候，我认为他的身体不再适合帮我解决情欲，我又开始看那段情色录像来疏解欲望。夏之光从背后抱住我的时候我正在看视频，我感受到他八个月大的饱满腹部顶着我的后背，他摘下我的耳机吻了一下我的耳朵，撒娇说老公饭好了。

“你在看什么呀……”

我来不及挡，被他把手机拿走。

“诶！是GV吗？哈哈！不用躲着我呀～我们可以一起看的！”

我正要抢过来，扯掉了耳机线，手忙脚乱中视频又播放起来，视频中粉金色头发的男孩求饶哭喊的声音回荡在客厅里，我们两个清楚地听到强暴他的男人叫他骚货、婊子，还说着许多不堪入耳的脏话。

那是我的声音。

夏之光愣住了，他指着屏幕问我：“这个男孩是我吗？”  
我不想再伤害他了。

“那个畜生是你？！”

他一脸不可思议地看着我，把手机狠狠地砸在我的身上，豆大的泪水从他的瞪大的眼眶滚出，顺着脸颊滑落。

“是你做的吗？”

他向我扑过来拽着我的衣领，他比我矮，瞪着我的样子我只觉得可爱。

“我艹你妈！”

他的拳头砸在我的脸上，却一个不稳险些摔倒，我用尽全力的抱住他。

“畜生！”

“为什么是你？！”

“你他妈为什么这么对我？！”

“怎么会是你啊！”

他面对着一言不发的我终于崩溃了，骂我咬我打我踢我，可毕竟怀胎八月，没几分钟就折腾累了，受不住跌坐在了地上，他仰望着我，整张脸都哭红了，他脖子上的青筋根根分明，却依然声嘶力竭地问着为什么会这样。

我不想刺激他，八个月是危险的月份。可我又不能眼睁睁看他陷入猜忌的痛苦。我叹了一口气跪下来，捧着他的脸轻轻地抚摸着，却暗暗用力，不容他逃脱。我告诉他，我那天见过他两次，除了后来包厢那次，我见到他被高他半头的男人按在走廊里又摸又吻，他非常配合任凭对方摆布。后来我又见到男人，那个人在厕所和其他人讨论如何实施轮奸他的计划。

“你那晚一头粉金色的头发，我当时听了他们那些下流腌臜的话，以为你是ktv里提供援交服务的男妓。”

“我艹你妈——”

我攥住他细长的手腕，怀孕八个月，我把他捧在手心养着，他才只胖了一点点。

“你再想一想，你那晚一点快感都没有吗？”

他一言不发却不敢再看我，我想到那晚他温热潮湿的小穴和动情的呻吟，答案不言而明。

“傻孩子，你真以为你是被我艹出感觉的吗，你他妈早就被你那帮哥们下过药了。”

夏之光惨叫一声，挣脱我的掌握，拼命捂住耳朵向后退缩，他什么都不敢想也什么都不敢信，他在逃避真相。

“看着我！”

我阻止他后退，把他拉进怀里，尽管他怀孕八个月了，却仍然没有多少分量。

“滚开！禽兽！你他妈别想骗我！我他妈不……呜……”

我用手紧紧地扣住他的头颅，捂住他的嘴巴，他的脸颊那么小，全部包裹在我的手掌里，止不住的眼泪划过泪痣一滴一滴的砸在我的手上。他怨恨看着我，瞳孔浸在泪水中，愤怒、绝望、脆弱、惊恐。

我一直在尽我所能赎罪，这半年的亲密无间、你侬我侬，我以为他已经深深地爱上我了，甚至可以接受我的过错，可可此时他分明的怨恨让我的美梦化成了泡影。我无名火起，口不择言：

“如果没有老子，那一晚，你他妈就被你的好哥们们轮流玩烂了。”

“你甚至都不知道自己会怀上哪个禽兽的种。那帮禽兽会像我一样照顾你？别他妈做梦了！他们只会把你当成皮球一样踢来踢去。”

“是我救了你，夏之光。”

他泄气般的安静下来，在我面前晕了过去，晕之前他用凄然痛楚的眼神看着我：“我…还…能相信你吗…”

5  
我亲自给他接生的，是个男婴，因为不足月被放进了育婴箱。因为是早产，孩子没有很大，但对于男人来说依旧很痛苦。我想他人生最痛苦的几面，大概皆因我而起，而我也都见过了。

他醒来后依旧不与我说话，只是愣神和落泪。我亲手帮他缠上裹腹带，顺着他嶙峋的肋骨向上抚摸，甚至有奶水被我揉捏出来，可他就像木头一样毫无反应。就算我吻他，他也不拒绝我。我舔弄他的耳廓，那里诚实地泛起红晕，我问他想不想看看我们的孩子，他才打起精神。

他趴在育婴室外的玻璃窗上，看着那个小小的婴儿哭了出来，哭着哭着他又笑了。他那么善良、天真、有爱心，一定会是一个很好的妈妈。

孩子顺利生下来之后，我联系了他的班导请假，联系了他的父母，他父母立刻坐高铁赶过来，当时夏之光还没醒，他们来不及震惊和难过，就跑前跑后给大人买这给孩子买那。他们回来看到清醒的夏之光，哭着抱住他，先关心他好不好，又自责自己没早些把夏之光身体的秘密告诉他，后来又责怪他是个傻孩子，从小到大怕父母身体不好不能操心就什么都不和家里说。

夏之光扑到老两口的怀里嚎啕大哭，他需要一个宣泄的出口，我站在一旁看着。眼看着夏之光精疲力竭站不住的时候，我走上前揽了揽他颤抖的肩膀。

“放心吧，伯父伯母，我会照顾好光光的，从今往后，绝对不会再让他经历痛苦了。”

老两口看向我，他的母亲擦擦眼泪，问夏之光：“光光啊，他是谁？”

夏之光疲倦地靠在我怀里，淡淡地说：

“他是我丈夫。”

End.


End file.
